Hellcun High
by PotterHeadLife
Summary: The PC enters Hellcun High, an expensive private school where they expect to rule. When things go wrong, do they give up? Come on, this is Massie were talking about! But what happens when Kuh-Laire suddenly gets hawter than Massie, Kristen plays soccer instead of hang with TPC, and Alicia gets upgraded in dance? Will The PC survive? -I DONT OWN THE CLIQUE SERIES LISI HARRISON DOES
1. Chapter 1

**Ayyyyye(; oh geez idek….**

**So I reeeeaally shouldn't be starting ANOTHER new story, but hey! I can't help it XD**

**So I am making another OC story *waits for applause* *hears crickets* well then.**

**So, in this story I have a couple OC made but I really don't want to fill out the forms cuz I am really lazy sorry:/**

**But here some info on the characters in the story so far(:**

**Marissa Culmar, 10****th**

Alpha of Hellcun High, she's everything. With her naturally wavy shoulder length golden blonde hair, dark brown eyes framed with thick lashes, slim body, C-cups, cupid lips, perfect white strait teeth she's beautiful. With her cunning ways she was able to stay on top, but she is a nice person in reality, most just think she is a devil in disguise for being Alpha. Her real friends know she is a kind hearted person, even if she can destroy your reputation with the snap of her fingers. Her father is an extremely rich CEO, her mother a rich famous model, makes Marissa also have the rich factor.

**Massie Block, 9****th**

Used to being Alpha of OCD, she doesn't want to give that up and plans on taking the Alpha spot as soon as she can. Her parents ended up staying in Westchester, being William got a higher paying job, and they moved into a house bigger than Alicia's house even is. Having broken up with Landon after he was found cheating, Massie is on the move for a new boyfriend, and is taking any and all applications. She plans on being Hellcun Highs new Alpha.

**Alicia Rivera, 9****th**

Still the same dancer. Still Massie's pretty friend. Still Beta. Alicia is tired of the same old things, same old Massie. Alicia is thinking that maybe its time to move on from Massie, and join a different Clique. Sure, her and Massie were best friends. But Massie just wont change, and Alicia is tired of it. Maybe its time to be someone elses Beta.

**Dylan Marvil, 9****th**

As sassy and funny as ever, Dylan is content with the way things are. Over the summer however, she and Kristen gained a newfound friendship. They bonded share tons of inside jokes that start to get on Massie's nerves. Will Dylan and Kristen be able to keep their close friendship while staying in the clique?

**Kristen Gregory, 9****th**

This year, Kristen wants to branch out. She wants to focus more on her soccer, and joined the "soccer team society" over summer, giving her less time with the PC. But Kristen is doing what she loves, so that's all that matters to her. It gets even better when a certain soccer cutie takes an interest in her-even after their nasty breakup.

**Claire Lyons, 9****th**

Hasn't really changed much. Shes still dating Cam, still Omega. Claire finds herself beginning to wish for a change, for someone to realize she wasn't just that not-as-pretty girl in the PC. But what happens when over the summer in Florida, Claire suddenly grows an inch, gets C-cups, tanned skin, grown out bangs, and her hair that grew to the end of her rib cage? With grim determination, Claire is setting out to make a name for herself.

**Austin Jogia, 10****th**

Being the younger brother of Avan Jogia, he's easily one of the most popular boys in the entire school. Hes sweet, kind, and taken by Marissa. They met in 7th grade, and started dating in 9th. He looks exactly like his brother, although he keeps his hair as Avan did during Victorious, and his eyes are green. Austin is often known only for his brother Avan, except at school. At school, Austin is known for his kindness, easygoing ways, being a great football player, and great smile. He and Marissa seem unseperable, but what happens when someone catches his eye?

**Derrick Harrington 9****th**

Soccer player, heartbreaker. He dumped Dylan, and plans on looking for any future girlfriend material. Almost immeadiatly his eyes are taken by a past crush, but who is it?

**Cam Fisher 9****th**

Completely in love with Claire. Best friends with Derrick and Josh, he plans on everything being the same, the PC ruling the school and the BB being the soccer stars.

**Josh Hotz 9****th**

**Kemp Hurley 9****th**

**Chris Plovert 9****th**

**Dempsey Solomon 9****th**

**Harris Fisher, 11****th**

**Sorry I didnt write little paragraphs about all the boys, I got lazy ;p sorry…. Well anyways now heres the OC form :D**

**Spots available:**

**Beta**

**Gamma**

**Delta**

**Omega**

**OC Form**

**Name-**

**Nickname-**

**Screen name-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Flaws/Quirks-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Clubs/Extracurricular Activities-**

**Favorite Game(Would You Rather, Never Have I Ever, Truth or Dare, ect.)-**

** Type of people you like-**

**Type of people you don't like-**

**Hobbies-**

**Crush-**

**Any clique name suggestions?-**

**Clique Position-**

**Ends this Thursday, Tuesday at earliest!**

**Send it in a Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy geez I already have soo many OCs :D**

**SYOC is still open!**

**Sooooo I made a few more boys (:**

**Here they are!**

**Mark Katen 10****th**

Class clown, widely known for his pranks against teachers. He's the guy everyone likes, the guy that makes you fall in love with him without you realizing it. He's close to the Alpha's of Hellcun High, and is kinda like the comic relief of the group, should things get to tense. Which, considering the drama the PC is going to bring down, he better get his best jokes ready.

**James Stewart 10****th**

Hes the serious guy. He analyzes things, thinks them over, and takes a long time to reach a decision. He is very smart, but he is also a loyal friend, and a nice person. He does come off as rude, however, because of his cynical ways. He has slight tan skin, crisply cut black hair, and gray eyes. He has a slightly muscular body from soccer, and he's quite tall, about 6'1, and completely towers over Marissa, whos only 5'1. He helps in situations, though, because sometimes his friends don't really think things through. It's probably cuz of him they aren't in jail.

**Beau Baxter 11****th**

The crazy one of the group. He is always doing something insane, either for laughs or because he is just that crazy. He loves his friends, however, and couldn't ask for any better ones. He has a wiry figure, brown eyes and light brown hair, normally covered with a snapback. He's part of the soccer team, and gets pretty close with the BB.

**Luke Janosk 10****th**

He is the kinda jerk of the group, kind of a player. His celebrity look a like is Luke Brooks. He is most likely skate boarding or hanging out with friends. He isn't in any sports or clubs, he just isn't into that stuff. Heis a really good friend of Marissa though, so he hangs out with the guys that quickly became his best friends.

**Hope you like these guys!**

**Also, I forgot a few things on the form, if you see this please review the answer!**

Any piercings(Ears, nose, belly button, lip, ect)-

Signature perfume-

Marissa has two holes in each ear pierced, and a belly button ring.

Marissa's signature perfume is DKNY Be Delicious.

**Thanks guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I chose the OCs, and I really liked all of them, I wish I could have used them all, but then the story would be all over the place. I learnt that the hard way with a different OC story…**

**Here are the chosen OCs-**

**BETA- Dannie Anne-Marie North (Blindev0lution)**

**GAMMA- Ashlyn Pines (HungerKeybladeTWEWYPegasister)**

**DELTA- Bella Sophia Owens (sparkle filled hearts )**

**EPSILON- Juliana Warheit (ailes du neige)**

**OMEGA- Sera Choi (FallingSunset)**

**And a special thanks to HungerKeybladeTWEWYPegasister for helping me with the Clique name, I just changed The to Hellcun.**

**So the clique name is Hellcuns Fierce Five (: **

**Again; im really sorry if I didn't choose yours. I thought when people wrote "****_sorry I didn't chose yours", _****or "****_I really wish I could have chosen all of them!" _****that they were just saying that. But now I realize that's actually true! I liked literally EVERY SINGLE OC sent in! It was really tough to decide…**

**Im also sorry if you didn't get the Clique position you initially wanted!**

**But I might use the OCs in a different OC story, because I already have an idea for ****_another _****OC story. I HAVENT EVEN STARTED THIS ONE! **

**Chapter one should be up soon! Even if your OC wasn't chosen, you can still read if you want(:**

**Bye guys!**

**-Maya xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the clique:(**

**Chapter 1!**

**The Block Estate **

**Massie's Room**

**Sunday, September 4****th**

**3:21 P.M.**

"Alright, how do I look?" Massie asked above the thump of Karmins song Acapella, twirling in her outfit. "I am wearing a light purple BCBG dress that is tight on my chest, and flows to my knees. I have Alice+Olivia smokey gray lace tights, paired with Toby Burch white wedge heels. I have a white quarter sleeve sweater that goes to the start of my ribcage from Forever 21, and my hair is tightly curled and down, with a white and gray bow in my hair. What's my rate?"

Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen looked her up and down.

"Definite 9.8, but it will look way better once you have your actual makeup on. But I wouldn't go with the smokey eye you were planning, try winged eyeliner with light gray eyeshadow." Alicia declared decisively, looking Massie up and down.

"9.1, go with what Alicia said and maybe do Caramel Apple Glossip Girl." Kristen smiled.

"9.7, and do what Kris and Leesh said." Dylan finished.

Massie nodded, smiling approvingly at her girls. It would have been nice to get Kuh-Laires opinion, but she wouldn't be home till 7. She better not make the PC look stupid tomorrow.

"Alicia is wearing an Alice+Olivia bright yellow flowing spaghetti strap with a cheetah print. She also sports Ralph Lauren dark wash denim zippered super skinny jeans, and gold gladiator sandals, also from Ralph Lauren. Her hair is in an Ariana Grande hairstyle, only Leesh rocks it way better. I give you a 9.6, do gold eyeshadow and light liquid liner." Massie gave Alicia an approving smile.

"I agree with Massie." Dylan burped.

"9.7, I love the top." Kristen clapped her hands.

Alicia twirled, then tripped and landed in Massie's pile of rejected clothes that had been yet to put away. The girls laughed as she struggled to get up, and Massie snapped a picture. She finally got up, and dusted herself off.

"Kristen is wearing a Arizona red camisole, Juicy sweatshirt jacket, my hand-me-down Forever 21 light bootcut jeans. She has red Pumas and her hair is in a high ponytail. I give you a 8. Its too casual for the first day of school, and your wearing _ARIZONA_! Sorry Kris. I do like your makeup." Massie shook her head slightly, giving Kristen a slightly disappointed look.

"I agree with Mass." Alicia turned her nose up slightly at Kristen.

"Ditto. Sorry Kris, but Arizona?" Dylan widened her eyes.

Kristen avoided their eyes and started picking at her cuticles.

"Dylan is wearing a blue floral print camisole from DKNY, with a Marc Jacobs ruffled yellow quarter sleeve sweater, light pink shorts paired with Betsey Johnson peep toe heels. Her normally curly as hell hair is straightened and held back with a pink headband, and her hair reaches the middle of her back, a good accomplishment. 9.7, great job Dyl." Massie nodded her head to her.

"9.8, did you get your nails done by Mariena at Harmeana's on 3rd?" Alicia asked. Dylan nodded and looked down at her bright blue nails. They had a small yellow, pink, and purple flower on each pinkie finger.

"9.7, nice nails." Kristen looked up from her fingers.

"We are going to _dominate_ Hellcun High tomorrow girlies." Massie announced with a smile, looking around at them. They all laughed and nodded. "As long as Kuh-Laire doesn't wear her Keds."

**Culmar Estate**

**Outside Pool**

**Sunday, September 4****th**

**4:58 P.M**

Ding! Marissa Culmar groaned as she lifted her head and searched for her phone. She located it and grabbed it, checking the message.

**AshiePineTrees: schools tomorrow! I still haven't chosen an outfit! What am I supposed to do:( at this rate I think I will just go in my vampire costume from 2 years ago D;**

**OhSoRissa: calm down Ashie, just wear your floral skirt and green cami. Put a brown over sweater with it, green heels and your good to go! Xoxo Marissa**

**AshiePineTrees: thanks Rissa!**

**OhSoRissa: NP 3**

Marissa put her phone down and sighed. School was tomorrow, summer was over. Just great. She got up from her comfortable position on her lounge chair, and padded inside. She looked inside her closet, and made sure her outfit was still good.

The only good thing about school was her friends and her boyfriend, Austin. Marissa looked at her wall, which was decorated with tons of pictures of her friends.

There was the one of her and her closest friends on the dock in the Bahamas. There was Ashlyn (Ashie) Pines on the farthest left side, her bright red dyed hair gently floating in the breeze; her bright blue eyes squinted from the sun. She was wearing a light purple bikini, which had caused everyone to laugh and say Ariel the Little Mermaid jokes.

Next to her was Bella Owens, her layered caramel-colored hair in her signature fishtail braid, her hazel eyes covered by oversized oval sunglasses, wearing a neon pink string bikini.

Marissa was in the middle, her golden blonde hair in a high ponytail, her dark brown eyes squinting against the sun as well, wearing a bandeau dark blue bikini.

Danni North was next to her, her dark brown hair was in a side French braid (something she always did was experiment different things with her hair, but she never cut it), her hazel bedroom eyes were hidden in sunglasses, she had a slight smirk on her face. She was wearing a skimpy black bikini that had red threads sown into it, it looked awesome, especially with her tan skin. Marissa laughed slightly as she remembered the tons of guys that had been gawking at Danni's barely there top with her D-Cups.

Next to Danni was Juliana (Jules or Julia) Warheit, her long blonde hair in loose beach waves, her light blue eyes also hidden by oval sunglasses, and she was flashing the peace sign. She had on a turquoise halter top floral print bikini, she luckily had natural sun kissed skin thanks to her Italian heritage.

Marissa smiled at the prospect of seeing all her friends tomorrow. What she wasn't looking forward to was one particular girl named Massie Block. She heard that Massie was Alpha of OCD, and wouldn't go down without a fight.

Well Marissa wasn't going to let her school be taken over by some little brat without a fight. It's not about being Alpha, it's about not letting someone be a brat for no reason.

**Sooo that was chapter one! Sorry not much happened, but it ****_will _****be more interesting next chapter!**

**Also, in case you're wondering why Claire wasn't in this, the real reason was because she didn't want to see the PC yet. She wants her new look to be a surprise.**

**See ya!**

**-xxx Maya**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own The Clique ):**

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Monday, September 5th**

**6:52 A.M.**

"Well Bean, I guess I'm as ready as I'm gonna be." Massie told Bean as she looked in the full length mirror. Her dress, sweater and lace tights looked impeccable, as did her shoes, bow, and her makeup. But there was something that made it look as though it was too dressy, and as though it was meant for church.

Bean barked, and Massie bent down to her. Bean started tugging on her sweater.

"Oh! It's the sweater!" Massie exclaimed, tugging it off. She looked in the mirror. Perfect. Now, all she needed to do was get down to the guesthouse and see what the hell was up with Claire. Oh, and she couldn't forget her Glossip Girl.

Massie started downstairs, but was stopped by her mom.

"Massie, come have breakfast with me and your father." Kendra Block smiled at her daughter, taking her arm and sitting her at the breakfast table. The way she spoke made it clear to Massie that she wasn't to argue.

"So, Massie. Are you excited for your first day of high school?" William Block asked his daughter. Massie nodded.

The rest of breakfast was spent making sure Massie had everything ready for school, and that she was good to go. Finally Massie ran to the Range Rover, saying hello to Isaac. She sat down, setting her Prada next to her.

After about five minutes, the door opened and in stepped… Some girl Massie had never seen in her _entire _life.

The mystery girl had tanned skin, C-Cups, white blonde hair to the end of her ribcage, sparkling blue eyes and perfect white teeth. Mystery girls face broke into a huge grin.

"Massie!" she squealed, hugging Massie tight. Then she realized.

EH.

MAH.

GAWD!

It was Claire!

"Kuh-Laire?" Massie gasped out in disbelief. Claire nodded, smiling. "You look so… different."

Claire giggled. "Guess puberty finally hit me." Claire reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of gummies, and stuffed a handful in her mouth.

Massie half smiled. Claire may look different, but she isn't different. Massie can still control her.

They picked up Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. Once everyone had stopped talking about Claire's new look, Massie turned to her.

"Kuh-Laire is wearing a Betsey Johnson white scoop neck tee shirt tucked into a mint green bandage mini skirt from Herve Leger, paired with Marc Jacobs white kitten heels. She has the dainty gold bracelet with a gold heart dangling from it that says _CF+CL_ she got from Cam. Her hair is pin straight and she went for light makeup, with thick mascara. 8.1." Massie concluded.

"I think Claire looks ah-mazing, she deserves 9.9, Mass." Alicia protested. Massie silenced her with a glare.

"I agree with Leesh." Dylan and Kristen agreed simultaneously.

"Whatever." Massie rolled her eyes.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Massie felt pissed because Kuh-Laire had C-Cups, and she only had A turning to B-Cups.

Massie should be better than everyone in TPC, because she is Alpha.

**Hellcun High **

**Parking lot**

**Monday, September 5th**

**8:15 A.M.**

Finally the Rover stopped, and the girls all gracefully stepped out, and surveyed the scene in front of them.

"Eh,"

"Mah,"

"_Gawd._"

There was a ton of people milling around, and there was a group of girls sitting on the brick wall, surrounded by a group of guys.

They were obviously the head of the school.

"Alicia," Massie snapped. "Get me the names of the head Clique of the school. Tell me who is what position." Alicia nodded, and Massie kept glaring at the girls.

The girls, except Massie, all exchanged looks. Massie was serious about taking down this clique.

"So much for a productive year." Kristen grumbled, and they all walked into school as the bell rang.

**Hellcun High**

**The Brick Wall**

**Monday, September 5th **

**8:16 A.M**

"Is that her?" Julinna Warheit asked her friends, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulders, making the hint of lavender mint conditioner waft around them.

Danni Anne-Marie North snorted. "She looks like she has somethin up her ass when she walks."

They all laughed, watching the petite brunette scan the place, her ski slope nose sticking in the air with a 'holier than thou' attitude.

"She seems like such a snob. The girls behind her don't seem to be having too much fun." Sera Choi bluntly stated, crossing her gray Stella McCartney skinny jean clad legs. The rest of the girls agreed.

"May-ssie Buh-lock is her name, I believe." Marissa Culmar squinted her dark brown eyes as she looked at her.

"Seems pretty hot to me," Beau Baxter grinned, slapping Mark Katen's shoulder, causing him to fall off the wall they were all currently sitting on. He landed with his butt up in the air and his face in the ground.

"Omigosh are you okay?" Bella Sophia Owens gasped, slapping her hands to her mouth. He groaned, but made the international OK sign with his fingers.

Marissa sighed, with a smile on her lips as she leaned into her boyfriend Austin's arms. They immediately tightened around her, making her feel safe.

Danni slapped her arm. "Get a room!" she shouted loudly, causing most of the people outside to look over at them.

"Danni!" Marissa squealed, pulling out of Austin's arms. Danni threw back her head and laughed loudly at her, making Marissa smile a bit.

Danni was wearing a red bandana tied in a knot on her head, keeping her mid back length dark brown hair out of her face. Her eyes were lined in black liner and had black mascara on. Her black tank top was tucked into her red high wasited short shorts, and she had HIGH red heels on.

"Hey Mark, think you couold skateboard?" Luke Janosk asked, flipping his skateboard up into his hands. Mark looked at the skateboard, and shook his head.

"Not unless I was trying to kill myself." Mark replied, shaking his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes.

"Too bad." Luke muttered, and skated away with Beau right behind him.

"What did I do?" Mark asked, his sea blue eyes widened in confusion.

"Nothing at all Mark, its just Luke being an ass." Marissa said assuringly. Mark didn't look convinced, but went back to talking to Austin.

The bell rang, and Marissa looked over at Bella. "Ready to go to Spanish?"

Bella nodded, smiling brightly, and everyone headed off their separate ways, Marissa quickly kissing Austin before heading to class.

"See you guys at lunch!" Marissa called to everyone besides Bella.

They all called agreements to that, and they went to class.

**Hellcun High**

**Spanish with Mr. Leonis**

**Monday, September 5th **

**8:35 A.M**

Alicia walked in, and sat down in the only empty seat. Thanks to Massie, she was almost late to class. Alicia turned and looked at the girl next to her. She was vaguely familiar.

The girl had dirty blonde hair is a short fishtail braid, and was wearing a salmon colored fitted jacket with a white camisole underneath, and a multi layered dark pink skirt with silver ballet flats. She was talking to the girl next to her, who had wavy golden blonde hair that was down, and she was wearing super skinny jeans and a blue floral print camisole, with a dark pink quarter sleeve sweater, and purple wedge sandals. They were talking, and then the golden blonde turned to check her phone.

The dirty blonde noticed Alicia sitting there and turned to her. "Hi! My name is Bella, what's yours?"

Alicia was semi-shocked. "Uh, Alicia Rivera. I'm a freshman this year."

"Oh, but how did you get in 10th grade Spanish?"

"I've been learning Spanish since I was 2. Most of my family lives in Spain."

"Cool! Hey, don't you go to B.A.D.S.S?"

"Yeah, I do. I think I saw your solo last year."

"Yep, that was me! Hey, you wanna come to my friends party on Friday?"

"Oh, uh, sure."

The golden blonde turned to them. "Hey, Bella, who is this?" She asked, smiling.

"This is Alicia Rivera, Alicia, this is Marissa Culmar." Bella introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Alicia and Marissa both talked at the same time, then laughed.

"She's gonna come to the party on Firday." Bella informed Marissa.

"Perfect. Bring some of your friends." Marissa smiled at Alicia, and then the teacher told them to focus. Bella and Marissa exchanged numbers with Alicia, and by the time class was over, Alicia was sure she had just gained two ah-mazing friends.

* * *

**Hellcun High**

**Lunchroom**

**Monday, September 5th **

**1:02 P.M.**

"Alright Leesh, let's hear what you got." Massie rubbed her hands expectantly, ignoring her turkey burger, apple slices and Perrier water. Alicia looked up from her phone, she had been constantly texting someone since they had entered the lunchroom.

"Oh, right," Alicia cleared her throat, and pushed away her California rolls. "Marissa Culmar is the Alpha, Danni North is the Beta, Ashlyn Pines is the Gamma, Bella Owens is the Delta, Julinna Warheit is the Epsilon, and Sera Choi is the Omega."

"That's all you got?" Massie asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yup." Alicia looked down, not meeting Massie's eyes. "But I did get us an invite to Marissa's party Friday!"

"Ah-mazing Leesh!" Massie clapped her hands excitedly, but immediately stopped.

"But Friday, what about our sleepover?" Kristen asked, crinkling her brows in confusion.

"We can just go to my house after the party." Massie decided, and took a bite out of her turkey burger.

"So that means Wednesday is a mall night, right?" Claire asked, bouncing in her seat.

The PC looked at her strangely. "Why would you be excited for shopping?" Massie finally asked incredulously.

"Well, my dad got a big promotion. I am now kinda rich." Claire looked down at her hands, holding her humungous slice of pepperoni pizza.

"And we weren't informed of this _why?_" Massie's voice was ice cold, her perfectly plucked brow raised. Why wouldn't Kuh-Laire tell her? Did she think just because she looked hot now meant that she could walk all over her?

"I was going to tell you guys, I just kinda forgot. But you know now…" Claire trailed off, taking a huge bite of her pizza.

"I swear to Gawd, if you break out because of your stupid eating habits, there will be_ severe _consequences." Massie's voice was so sugary sweet, Claire was worried she would get a cavity.

But it also pissed Claire off, the way Massie figured she could rag on her whenever she didn't like what she said or did, especially when she had no control over it.

"Hey Claire." Cam said as he sat down next to her. when he saw her his eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head, and he quickly cleared his throat. Claire blushed and muttered a quick hey.

Josh, Kemp, Chris, Derrick, and Dempsey also sat down, Josh sitting by Alicia and the others filled up the rest of the seats. Derrick somehow ended up next to Massie, who turned her nose up in disgust.

"So, are you girls coming to the soccer game on Friday?" Derrick asked with a mouthful of cheeseburger. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Ehmagawd, of _course_ we are, who isn't?" She shook her head at his stupidity.

"So, Josh. I got invited to a party on Friday, and I was told I could bring my friends, so do you guys want to come?" Alicia asked, looking up at Josh through her eyelashes. He nodded, along with the other guys.

"So, Kristen. I heard you joined the Soccer Society, you have to be really good to get in there. Good job, maybe I could come watch some of your guys' practices." Dempsey casually mentioned, snagging a French fry off of Plovert's plate.

Kristen was shocked. Why was he talking to her so civilly? They had completely broken up when she found out terrible news. She hadn't told anyone besides him, and she didn't plan on telling anyone. You see, about a month before school let out, they had had sex, and she had been feeling really sick about the middle of the first month of summer, and she got a pregnancy test. Turns out she was pregnant, and she told Dempsey. He blew up, saying it was her fault, and then she started yelling that it was his fault, and they broke up. Now she had no idea what to do, she hadn't told anyone of her friends, and most definitely not her mother.

"Uh, if you want to." Kristen half stuttered, still shocked.

He smiled at her, the way he used to when he loved her. "Cool."

Kristen smiled back at him, then felt the now familiar sick feeling she got when she was going to throw up. "Shit." She muttered, and ran from the table, straight to the bathroom farthest from the lunch room. She threw up her lunch, not caring she heard the door open.

"It's okay." A familiar voice softly assured her as he held her hair back. Dempsey.

Kristen turned to him. "What are you doing? You do know this is the girls bathroom right?" She asked, wiping away the tears she had from throwing up.

"I know. And I'm doing what I should have been doing all along. Being a good boyfriend." He told her seriously, looking her in the eyes. He handed her a bottle of water and she rinsed her mouth out with it.

"You aren't mad at me?" She asked, looking down at the floor.

"No. I'm sorry for what I said, and I really want to help you with our baby. I love you Kris." He walked over to her a put his hands on her stomach. you couldn't really tell yet that she was pregnant, but that was the good thing. She looked up at him, she was glad he was going to be involved in her and their unborn child's life.

"I love you too." She smiled, and they hugged.

* * *

"I wonder what's up with her." Alicia commented, seeing Kristen run out of the lunchroom with her hand pressed to her mouth, Dempsey following close behind.

"Ugh, who cares. I think it might be time to kick her out and replace her with a more... worthy GLU." Massie let it sink in, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um, hell no! We aren't replacing Kris, are you fucking crazy?" Dylan exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table.

"I can do whatever the hell I want to Dylan. Now shut up and eat your fifty thousand calories. Hit the gym after school today, kay?" Massie smirked, her arms still crossed over her chest.

Tears sprung to Dylan's eyes and she ran out of the lunchroom. The table was quiet as they all stared at Massie.

"She needs to!" Massie rolled her eyes indignantly.

The bell rang, and they all dumped their trays, Alicia and Claire both wondering how much longer the PC was going to survive if Massie kept acting the way she did.

* * *

**Hai(: thank you guys for your reviews, and for helping me realize some of the mistakes I made (: it helped me out, I hope I do better now on! I am starting on the next chapter after I post this, and I just need to fangirl a bit :D**

**I watched the VMAs, and AUSTIN MAHONE WON ARTIST TO WATCH! asgdkadjsfowdcbsdicgswcdbwxgxbx**

**Eminem is coming out with a new album! aksdjhlodbbsdkcbsdcdcvbjs**

**Selena Gomez also won an award, and Justin Timberlake performed with *NSYNC**

**Holy chizz batman! **

**My birthday is on September 1st, and I start school September 3rd :(**

**I am not sure when I will be able to get on the computer again, and school will be starting :( So I have no idea when updates will be, I will try and update every chance I have.. I don't have a computer, I just use the ones I am able to, like my stepmoms or my moms work one.**

**Sooo updates will be really sketchy, not sure when they will be, sorry if I basically don't update until Christmas or summer :(**

**That goes for all my stories, so I am REALLY sorry, but I will try to update as much as I can.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**So next chapter will be the party, and some other stuff, not quite sure yet (: **

**Bye guise!**

**-Maya xxxxxxoooooo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I need to say this.**

**I wont be working on any of my Clique stories. I guess I just make Massie too much of a bitch, I don't say things right, and didn't say a designer right. Sorry I ruined this story for you how to catch a moonbeam.**

**I thought I was doing an okay job as an author, but I guess not. I am truly sorry for that. I do know now that it wasn't Tory Burch, it was Toby Burch. It had been awhile since I read the book that he was mentioned in, so that's why I wrote it wrong.**

**Sorry I fucked up the story for some of you.**

**To how to catch a moonbeam, sorry I spelt Friday wrong. I did mean Friday not Firday, I just didn't catch that as I didn't have spell check at that time. Sorry I made Massie a bitch. Sorry I ruined Massie.**

**Sorry for making a shitty story.**

**Maya**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own The Clique ):**

**Body Alive Dance Studio**

**Ballet class**

**Friday, September 9th**

**4:32 P.M.**

Alicia was pushing herself to the limit, dancing her best to Bones by Ginny Blackmore. She had been upgraded in Ballet to the next age group, and was happily surprised that Bella was also in it. They became really good friends in a very short time.

She was thankful she had put on a heather gray sports bra, and blue booty shorts. She didn't like how it showed off her huge boobs so much, but it was really hot in there, especially with the hard routine.

She cleared her mind, focusing on nothing but her dance, the grueling dance routine she had spent hours perfecting over and over again. In this dance class, there was a boy in it. It was different in her other one, where there had just been all girls. And Alicia had to admit, he was really cute.

Alicia leaped into his arms, and he held her high above his head as he spun on the very tip of his toes, one leg straight out behind him. Alicia had her arms held out like a plane, her back arched and her legs straight with her toes pointed. Her ballet teacher said she was supposed to resemble a graceful bird, which she definitely did.

Bella was behind her, spinning on one leg continuously, wearing a tie died cutoff shirt and purple spandex shorts. She had her hair in her signature braid, and she looked very graceful as she did her part.

Alicia always felt as though she was the most alive when she was dancing. It was one of the best things in her life, even if Massie still got pissy when her class ran late and it cut into their sleepover. But she still got there, right?

She cleared her mind again. She wasn't going to let Massie break her concentration. She danced the rest of the routine perfectly, and did the same when they went over it again. Finally they did their cool down exercise, and she was able to go shower. By the time she was done, it was 6:00, and she saw Bella sitting down at a bench, drying her hair with a towel. When she saw Alicia she smiled.

"Hey Alicia! Are you ready for the party tonight?" Bella asked, setting down her towel and brushing her hair.

"Is Miley toe-dally giving Disney the middle finger with her new image?" Alicia asked, grinning widely.

Bella giggled uncertainly. "Uh, yeah?"

"Well then of _course_ I am. Im just gonna go home and sleep for a bit, then go over to Massie's and get ready." Alicia quickly threw on her satin pajama shorts and camisole from Ralph Lauren, and grabbed her bag. She slipped on her flip flops and started walking to the door. "I'll call you when we leave for Marissa's!" She called over her shoulder to Bella, and ran out to Dean. She couldn't wait to sleep for a couple hours, she had been worn out from dance and had to be at Massie's by 9:00.

**The Culmar Estate**

**The Backyard**

**Friday, September 9th**

**7:17 P.M.**

Marissa Culmar straightened her Ella Moss dress, that had spaghetti straps and was tight and black until it hit the middle of her ribcage, then was hot pink flowy silk that stopped a two inches before her knees. She had paired it with nude pumps, light pink tinted lipgloss, light mascara, and thin eyeliner. Her hair was straightened, and she had the tips hot pink from wash out hair dye.

She searched the party for her friends, and rushed over to them once she saw them. Danni was wearing a red polka dot vintage style halter dress, red lipstick, thick mascara and eyeliner, and red pumps. Her normally mid back length hair was curled perfectly to her shoulders.

Ashie was wearing a blue cap sleeve dress that puffed out at the bottom somewhat, and had the British flag all over it, black material underneath it, with 6 chains across the chest. Her bright red dyed hair was teased and down, and she had a big black bow in her hair. Her heels were black and 2 inches high, with a little blue bow on them. She had bright red lipstick and black winged eye makeup, with fake lashes.

Bella was wearing a pale pink dress that was tight until it hit her hips, then it floated down to just above her knees. For shoes, she had shoes that looked exactly like ballet shoes and tied up to her knees just like them, but weren't actually ballet shoes, although they looked and felt like them. Her hair was side parted and curly, and fell in soft curls down her shoulders. She just had light makeup and nude lipgloss.

Julia had a dark blue strapless dress that was tight that had a sweetheart neckline, and went to midcalf. She wore silver kitten heels, and had her hair was up in a bun with a few tendrils sneaking out. Her makeup was a smoky eye and clear glossed lips.

Sera had on a tight thin strapped charcoal gray dress with black swirls on it that stopped an inch before her knees. For shoes she wore black flats, and had light makeup and Maybelline red lipstick. Her hair was up in a tight high pony with her fringe down.

"Hey!" Marissa exclaimed when she reached them. They turned and greeted her as well.

"So why did you want us all here so early?" Julia asked.

Marissa smiled. "Okay, so I wanted to talk and make sure the party looked alright. could you girls go and make sure it looks ok? I gotta talk to Danni quick."

The girls complied and went into the house. Danni looked over to Marissa. "Your room?"

Marissa nodded and they went upstairs.

"I'm gonna check my makeup quick okay?" Marissa called over to Danni who nodded and followed her in the bathroom.

While Marissa was fixing her makeup Danni sat on the counter and lit a cigarette, inhaling the smoke and blowing it out.

"Danni! My mom will kill me if she smells smoke in here! How about we go out on the balcony." Marissa suggested.

"Oh right. I forgot, sorry. Let's go then." Danni moved out onto the balcony.

Marissa grabbed her makeup and went out onto the balcony with her beta and best friend. Danni took a long drag of her cigarette and was looking out onto the backyard, taking in all the hard work that had been put into the decorations.

"You think it looks okay?" Marissa made sure she sounded confident; even though she was worried it wouldn't be perfect.

As usual, Danni saw right through her."Marissa, stop your worrin. The party'll be just fine, s'long as that prissy something-must-be-stuck-up-her-ass May-ssie Buh-lock doesn't fuck it up."

Marissa laughed, although it was a humorless laugh, considering Danni had just voiced her worries. "I had no idea someone as cool and nice as Alicia would be friends with someone like her."

Danni shrugged. "Being Alicia gave me the impression she was used to being popular, I aint surprised. All I know is, if May-ssie fucks with us, I will fucking beat that bitches ass."

"I guess maybe she might have been nice to us, had we not been the most popular group in school. That sounds totally stuck up, but you know what I mean." Marissa spoke while checking her liner.

Danni nodded, tilting her head back and blowing smoke out into the air. "I know what you mean. But seriously, she does one thing and she's fucked. Period."

Marissa felt a sliver of guilt. I mean, they were judging May-ssie before they even knew her, based ont eh rumors they had heard. They honestly knew nothing about her. She might be nice, or at least decent.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so mean and hard on her. I mean, we don't actually know her,. And it is her first year of high school. That's gotta be scary. We should take tonight to get to know her. Be nice. Accepting." Marissa thoughtfully looked up at the sky, taking in the slight twinkling lights from stars as it got darker.

Danni snorted. "Mmmk, lemme know how that works out for ya. I sure as hell aint lettin my guard down. Whatcha gonna do if she turns out to be a major bitch, like I'm sure she will?"

Marissa walked off the balcony and towards her door. She stopped and gave Danni a half smile. "Well. you know what they say. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Friday, September 9th**

**8:59 P.M.**

Alicia had just arrived, and everyone was getting ready. Massie had her music blasting, and it was currently playing Royals by Lorde. Massie had gotten four other makeup mirrors, for times like these. She was using her vanity while her girls were using the mirrors. At about 9:30 they were all ready.

Massie turned away from her vanity, walked over and inspected her girls.

Claire was wearing a skin tight dark blue scoop neck camisole from DKNY, gold shimmery layered miniskirt from Charlotte Ronson, blue needle point high heels that were gold tipped, her _CF+CL _bracelet, a gold drop necklace from Ralph Lauren, sapphire stud earrings, and a black Prada minibag. She had light kohl eyeliner, light mascara and gold eyeshadow, with Massie's borrowed Caramel Fudge Glossip Girl. Her hair was curled to perfection, while her bangs were pinned back on the top of her head in a poof.

"9.6, nice job on her hair Kuh-Laire." Massie crossed her arms, still looking her up and down.

"I agree with Mass." Kristen grinned.

"9.8, I really like how you look Claire." Alicia smiled.

"Your boobs are almost popping out of your top, I'm sure Cammie boy will like that," Dylan winked. "I agree with Massie too."

Claire blushed deeply, and looked down at her perfectly done dark blue nails.

Massie half smiled, shaking her head, and moved onto Kristen.

Kristen was wearing hot pink skinny jeans from Sephora (A Massie hand-me-down), a blue Ombre half shirt with thin strands hanging down from it from who knows where, black Converse, her hair straight and down. She had silver hoops in, and a blue bracelet. She had done a smoky eye, faint blush, and bubblegum Glossip Girl borrowed fromn Massie.

"I'm gonna go with 8.7, I mean, you decided _nawt_ to go with our outfit decision. Big no no." Massie sniffed in distaste, turning her nose up slightly.

"9.2, I like your outfit, even if it doesn't match ours." Claire smiled at her.

"I agree with Mass." Dylan declared, checking her makeup in the mirror.

"Point!" Alicia agreed, shaking her hair behind her.

Massie moved onto Alicia.

Alicia was wearing a Ralph Lauren skin tight white scoop neck camisole, gold shimmery layered miniskirt from Charlotte Ronson and white needle point high heels that were gold tipped. Her dark thick hair was wavy, and she had it held back away from her face with a thin gold headband. She had white nails, winged eyeliner, and gold eyeshadow with Cherry Bomb Glossip Girl.

"9.8, good job." Massie nodded approvingly.

"Ah-greed." Dylan agreed with Massie.

"Same." Claire bobbed her head, her curls bouncing around.

"9.9, you look super pretty." Kristen grinned, flashing her straight white teeth.

Massie turned to Dylan, and she and the rest of the girls inspected her outfit carefully.

Dylan was wearing an Ella Moss red skin tight scoop neck camisole, gold shimmery layered miniskirt from Charlotte Ronson, and red needle point high heels that were gold tipped. Her flaming red hair was curly, but it was slightly tamed and looked like she had just curled it, and she had sprayed it with hairspray. Her bangs were straightened and pinned to the sides of her head, and clipped with a few bobby pins. She had red nails, cat eye eyeliner, red eyeshadow, and Peach Love Glossip Girl.

"Ah-mazing Dyl! 9.8, luh-ove it!" Massie exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Ah-greed!" the rest of the girls exclaimed, making Dylan take a bow.

"Thaaaaaanks," Dylan burped, making them laugh.

"Alright, now moi!" Massie declared, twirling in a circle.

Massie was wearing a BCBG light purple skin tight scoop neck camisole, gold shimmery layered miniskirt from Charlotte Ronson, and purple needle point high heels that were gold tipped. She had her hair curled and in a slightly high ponytail, fastened with a gold glittery bow. Her nails were purple and gold tipped, she had light eyeliner, slight gold eyeshadow, thick mascara, and Toffee Glossip Girl.

"9.9, so ah-mazing Mass!" Alicia gushed, looking her up and down.

"Ah-greed!" Dylan burped.

"Totally! Luh-ove it Mass!" Claire grinned widely.

"9.7." Kristen muttered, rolling her eyes.

Massie's eyes narrowed, but before she could say anything, she noticed the time. "Ehmagawd! Its 10:00, the party is starting! Come awn, let's go!"

They all hurried out to Isaac, and went to the Culmars.

**The Culmar Estate**

**Backyard**

**Friday, September 9th**

**10:19 P.M.**

"Are you kidding me?" Massie exclaimed as she walked in.

"What?" Claire asked, wondering what her problem was.

"Just look. How am I supposed to have a party to compete with this?!" Massie hissed to the PC under her breath.

Claire subtly rolled her eyes. Yes, it was a really nice place, really nice party, really nice decorations, so why couldn't Massie just enjoy it? Why did she have to always be the best at everything?

They walked towards the giant swimming pool, glowing different colors every ten seconds or so. Right now it was a dark red. Berzerk by Eminem was thumping through the speakers hidden in the backyard, and Claire saw the giant food tables, laden with every type of desert, snack, meat, sandwich, and drink you could think of.

There were strobe lights pulsing inside the house, couples making out in the darkness of a giant oak, guys jumping in the pool and pushing unsuspecting girls and friends in left and right. It was packed. People were even making out in the hot tub.

The backyard itself was huge, but the house was something different altogether. It was bigger than Alicia's, and it was pure white with silver trimming. It looked like it would be able to fit almost eight families in there comfortably. Claire was amazed.

Aaand Massie was pissed. She didn't show it of course, but Claire could tell by the tight set of her lips, the stiffness of her back.

The rest of the PC was drinking in their surroundings, acting unimpressed, the way Massie told them to always act. Then, Alicia's face turned to happiness.

"Josh!" she hurried over to him, hugging him quickly and dragging him over to the PC. The rest of the Briarwood boys followed.

Cam immeadiatly went over to Claire and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her.

"Hey." She murmered back, turning her face up to his for a kiss. His lips met hers and tasted like Big League Chew, as usual.

"Bella!" Claire heard Alicia call, so she gently pulled away from Cam. He kept his arm wrapped around her.

Bella walked over with her friends, Danni, Sera, Ashlyn, Julinna, and Marissa. At least, Claire was pretty sure that was their names.

"Hey Alicia." Bella smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Who's your friends again?" Marissa asked, looking at them all. Claire heard Kemp and Chris whispering and laughing.

Before Alicia could reply, Massie butted in. "I'm surprised you _don't_ know who we are. Pretty much everyone does."

The one with the really long hair and cool polka dot dress, Danni maybe, snorted and muttered "What did I say,"

Marissa raised an eyebrow at Massie. "OF _course_ we know who _you _are May-ssie. Hard not to."

Claire's eyes widened, and she felt Cam, shaking with suppressed laughter.

Massie stayed calm and cool though, although her eyes were full of anger. "Ah-vioulsy you don't. My name is MA-ssie, like classy. I guess it's pretty hard not to know who you are either, Hellcun High's biggest bitch and all." Massie finished with a smirk.

Marissa's mouth dropped open and her eyes flashed disbelief. Claire thought she saw hurt as well, but it was gone before she knew for sure.

"Now girls, lets go and enjoy the party." Massie wiggled her fingers at Marissa. "See you around." She turned on her heel, and the PC was too shocked to do anything but follow her.

They walked away and then Claire realized Alicia wasn't with them. Massie obviously hadn't noticed because she, Dylan, and Kristen kept walking away. Alicia was standing with Bella and her friends, talking rapidly and moving her hands around.

Once Massie walked over to the far corner of the backyard where no one was, she noticed Alicia wasn't there. Claire knew she knew because her eyes flashed and her mouth dropped open.

"So Alicia didn't come with us. She stayed with Mah-riss-A and her group of bitches then?" Massie asked the PC, and Claire cautiously nodded.

Massie's eyes showed hurt, but then quickly went empty, blank. "Fine. Shes made her choice. Now we know her priorities. From now on, Alicia Rivers is no longer a part of the PC."

**The Culmar Estate **

**Unknown**

**11:30 PM**

"Austin, I love you so much," Her voice whispered as she pressed her lips back onto his.

Austin pulled away for a second. "What if Marissa finds out?"

She pulled away from him further. "She won't. And even if she does, who cares? You love me more right?"

Austin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Without a doubt I do."

"And you will breakup with her soon right?" She asked, her breath breathy, batting her eyelashes.

"How do you think it will make her feel to know one of her best friends hurt her this way?" Austin asked, avoiding the question.

She rolled her eyes. "So she'll only have five people in her group. Who cares? I may be loosing a best friends, but I'm gaining an amazing boyfriend in return. I love you more than anything Austin." She trailed her lips down his neck, wrapping her arms around him.

Austin's breath was unsteady and they resumed kissing, knowing no one would find them. For now, they were safe.

**Hey(: hope you guys like this chapter, next one should be up soon (: tell me what you think(: 3,098 words! Hope it was long enough (: Next chapter hopefully will be up soon if I have computer access (: I just norticed this is nominated for the summer 2013 clique awards! thank you so much!**

**-Maya xxx**


End file.
